Rokusaburo Park
is the chef of the Angel Pirates. Appearance Rokusaburo has long, wild, spiky brown hair. He has brown eyes which have a cross shaped pupil. He also has a pointy nose. He always wears a sleep mask wherever he goes, even to formal events. He is of average height and has a slim, yet slightly muscular build. Whenever he is cooking, he would change into chef's clothing and would wear a chef hat over top his sleep mask. Before the timeskip, Rokusaburo would usually wear a white buttoned shirt with a black blazer over top. He would wear a pair of black formal pants and black dress shoes. As always, he would also have on his sleep mask. After the timeskip, Rokusaburo's clothing has gotten less formal. He wear blue jeans with red back pockets and a pair of red boots to match. He wears a white t-shirt and ties his sweater around his waist. He also wears a pair of black sweatbands. Like always, he would also have on his sleep mask. Personality Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Rokusaburo always fights using an unnamed fighting style that revolves around only kicks because it would be dangerous for a chef, such as himself, to get his hands injured and not be able to cook anymore. He never uses his hands while fighting, even for handstands or the like. His kicks are known to be deadly to the average opponent. One kick from him to an average opponent and they're either sent flying or being able to stand in one place only to cough up blood and collapse seconds later. His kicks can break through stone with ease and even leave a large dent in steel. He combines his kicks with acrobatic techniques to give it more versatility. He can even combine his kicks and acrobatic techniques with the Devil Fruit power, giving him an even more versatile and dangerous techniques that can even take down tougher opponents in a single strike. Many opponents have commented that his kicks are much more powerful than a hit from a Fishman, who have 10 times the strength of humans. He can also employ the Rokushiki technique, Geppou, in some of his techniques to give it even more dangerous combinations. Rokusaburo kick 2.jpg|Kicking and spinning an opponent midair Rokusaburo kick 3.jpg|Rokusaburo's signature finisher Physical Strength Rokusaburo, without a doubt, has superhuman strength. He may have the strength of a regular human in his upper body but his lower body is a different story. He lower body is where Rokusaburo constantly trains. He uses the leg press to work out the muscles in his legs and he can press about 850lbs with ease. He can go up to even 1000lbs with effort. His kicks have proven to be incredibly powerful and deadly because he can break stone with ease and put huge dents in steel with just a single kick. He can also kick through a Pacifista which is a difficult opponent for many strong pirates. Agility Rokusaburo's speed in unmatched by most other members of the crew, only being bested by Lucifer and Magnus. He runs at the speed of Soru but it isn't Soru, rather it's his raw running speed. He can run at the same speed, if not faster, as a Soru without having to kick the ground ten times in a blink of an eye. That technique is like Kuro's technique, however, the difference is that Rokusaburo can see where he's going, while Kuro can't. His speed is further shown in his battles, where he can be seen kicking an opponent at least 3 times in the blink of an eye without the opponent noticing until they sustain the damage. Even then, they wouldn't realize that they got kicked 3 times. Endurance Kurosaburo has superhuman endurance as well. Although his superhuman endurance varies between the parts of his body. His lower body can endure more damage than his upper body. His arms themselves have the endurance of an average human because he never trains his hands and, by extension, his arms. His upper body can endure quite a bit of punches/slashes/bullets from an average opponent to get Rokusaburo crouching down in pain. Although, with his speed, he isn't likely to be hit be an average opponent anyways. His lower body has an insane endurance. It would take someone of Vice Admiral class or higher with superhuman strength and Haki to even fracture his lower body's bones. He can resist the shock of breaking through stone or denting steel and doesn't even feel it unless he has a fractured/broken bone. Devil Fruit :For further information: Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Nekomata The Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Nekomata is a Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows Rokusaburo to transform into a nekomata and human-nekomata hybrid at will. Nekomata kick 1.jpg|Rokusaburo using Black Fire, a technique of the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Nekomata Nekomata kick 2.jpg|Another one of Rokusaburo's signature finishers Relationships Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Character Design *His first name comes from Rokusaburo Michiba, who is the first Iron Chef on Iron Chef (Japan). He also has the most wins and least loses out of all the Iron Chefs on Iron Chef (Japan). *His last name comes from Park Jong Soo, Park Jung Tae, and Park Sun Jae. They are 3 of the original masters of taekwondo. I chose the last name Park because it sounded cooler than the rest. *His birthday is also Rokusaburo Michiba's birthday. Quotes Trivia Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Chef Category:Angel Pirates Category:Martial Artist Category:Rokushiki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User